


Заструги

by Lileo



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митос и Дункан отправляются в Антарктиду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заструги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sastrugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303452) by [hafital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014  
> Бета: Flash Gordon  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Теплый и мягкий послеполуденный свет струился сквозь окна и падал на аккуратный ряд коробок, выстроенных вдоль стены лофта. Обломки жизни были теперь бережно рассортированы, подписаны и подготовлены для хранения. МакЛауд остановился на секунду, чтобы по-настоящему увидеть голые стены и царапины на деревянном полу.

Он запаковал очередной ящик и принялся за следующий. Осталась только кухня. В семь утра грузчики увезут крупногабаритную мебель в загородное хранилище, а коробки он заберет с собой на остров.

Сквозь открытое окно было слышно, как сигналят машины, как идут и разговаривают по мобильникам пешеходы. В его отсутствие этот район стал более престижным. Теперь «Старбакс» на одном перекрестке соперничал с «Кофе Бин» на другом, а неподалеку расположились магазины модной одежды, кафе, сетевой книжный магазин и пятнадцатизальный кинотеатр. Додзе сюда больше не вписывалось.

Задребезжал лифт, и Зов бессмертного затопил комнату, пробежав мурашками по спине Дункана. Он аккуратно поставил стопку посуды, положил руки на кухонную стойку и покачал головой. Ну конечно. Это должно было случиться. Он прислушался, склонив голову, и улыбнулся.

Дункан достал из холодильника, все еще набитого продуктами, две бутылки пива и швырнул крышки в черный мусорный мешок в углу. Встал около лифта, протягивая одну из бутылок. Молча, но не скрывая улыбку.

Митос поднял дверь лифта и вошел в квартиру. Его взгляд упал на маячащую впереди бутылку.  
— Вижу, я хорошо тебя выдрессировал.

МакЛауд нахмурился и чуть помахал бутылкой.  
— Через минуту я спрошу, что ты тут делаешь, но поскольку я решил заставить тебя поработать, то подумал, что сначала лучше тебя обезоружить.

Митос с ухмылкой взял пиво, сделал глоток и причмокнул.  
— Повторяю: вижу, я хорошо тебя выдрессировал.

МакЛауд смотрел, как Митос нерешительно прошел внутрь пустого лофта. Он выглядел по-прежнему, но в то же время как-то иначе. Теперь он был меньше похож на вечного студента и больше — на яппи в дизайнерских джинсах и темных очках. МакЛауд полагал, что такие люди называются метросексуалами.

— Как ты узнал, что это я? — спросил Митос.

— Кроме Джо, ключ остался только у тебя.

В следующее мгновение Митос улыбнулся — без вызова, просто по-дружески, открыто и честно. Он прикоснулся к руке МакЛауда, сжал его плечо. И особо не думая о том, что делает, МакЛауд притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

***

Они закончили паковать кухонные принадлежности уже почти в сумерках. Ну вот, все сделано, сложено в коробки, погружено, подготовлено к перевозке, опечатано. Вычищенный лофт превратился в пустое место. Нужно было еще кое-что сделать в додзе перед тем, как отдать ключи новому владельцу, но это могло подождать до завтра.

С крыши дома было видно, как солнце величественно тонет за домами, тает в океане, различимом вдалеке. Лето кончилось несколько недель назад, и МакЛауд чувствовал запах осени. Он сел, привалившись к стене из обожженного кирпича, и поставил рядом ведерко со льдом и пивом. Воспоминания о додзе, повинуясь воле хозяина, ускользали друг за другом, становясь жертвами заката: лица, имена, глупые мелочи вроде плохого напора воды в мужской раздевалке и запаха чистящего средства по воскресеньям, когда мыли полы.

— Кому ты продал зал? — спросил Митос, садясь рядом.

— Милли Мартин, — ответил Дункан, прихлебывая пиво. — Они с Сэмом — это ее партнер — собираются переделать его в студию йоги и велнес, — он потер этикетку на бутылке. Под бедрами чувствовался каждый камень, за спиной — каждый грубый кирпич. Солнце наполовину ушло за горизонт и бросало кровавые отблески на облака и небо.

Перемены, которые придут с новыми владельцами, позволят зданию вписаться в окрестности. Как раз то, чего все и хотели. Старую выцветшую вывеску снимут. Больше не будет «Де Сальво».

— Есть какие-нибудь планы? — поинтересовался Митос.

МакЛауд на секунду прикрыл глаза, образ солнца горел на его сетчатке светящимся зеленым пятном. И промолчал. У него не было ответа.  
— А что насчет тебя? — спросил он Митоса, возвращая вопрос. — Прошло... — МакЛауд сосчитал месяцы и годы с тех пор, как последний раз видел Старейшего, перед тем, как в очередной раз покинуть Штаты. — ...почти пять лет. Все еще в Лондоне?

Митос сиял в розово-оранжевом свете и хитро улыбался.  
— Я теперь фотограф, — сказал он с тем же скрытым удивлением, с каким мог бы сказать «я теперь балерина».

Брови МакЛауда поползли вверх.  
— И что ты фотографируешь?

— В основном природу.

— Лучше, чем иметь дело с людьми.

— Именно. На самом деле я достаточно хорош. Мне платят кучу денег. Лучшая работа на свете: все что нужно — сказать «я хочу поехать туда-то и делать то-то», и люди дают мне деньги и помогают как только могут. Гранты, научные стипендии и прочее. Сейчас я собираюсь в Антарктиду, — Митос закончил фразу и сделал глоток.

— Да ладно? — Дункан разрывался между сомнением и любопытством.

— И у меня уже есть награды, между прочим. Ты, мой друг, смотришь на обладателя гран-при международного конкурса фотографии Пилснера 2006-го и 2007-го годов. По десять тысяч долларов за каждый. Я не шучу.

Дункан рассмеялся.  
— Я рад, — сказал он. — Это тебе подходит.

Митос промолчал, но МакЛауд не смог выдержать его пристальный взгляд.

Они молча пили пиво, пока солнце не исчезло и цвет неба не сменился с розового на фиолетовый и черный. Стало прохладно, и они засобирались уходить. Митос остановил друга, коснувшись его руки.  
— Тебя заинтересует предложение о работе?

***

Пустота лофта угнетала, и они решили пойти выпить. МакЛауд медленно переворачивал страницы портфолио Митоса. Он понял, что Старейший очень хорош. Дункан остановился на фотографии рассвета над горой Улуру в Австралии, сделанной с подножия: на вершине стояла одинокая раскинувшая руки фигура. Другая фотография была из Мексики: местная женщина склонилась в молитве на ступенях маленькой церкви рядом с пирамидой ацтеков. Интересные ракурсы, уникальное оформление, каждая — целая история. Застывшие кадры драматических моментов — начало схода лавины, бросок хищной птицы на добычу. Митос говорил о себе не совсем правду. Он снимал людей, просто они не были центром его фотографий, только частью большей драмы.

— Если согласишься, — Митос перекрикивал громкую музыку и шумных посетителей бара, — тебе придется делать все, что я скажу. Это ясно?

МакЛауд повернул папку боком, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фотографию.  
— Я понял, понял. Твое слово — закон, мой господин.

Митос поджал губы и нахмурился.  
— Я не шучу. Это не отпуск. Ты будешь моим помощником. Как только мы окажемся там, твоей единственной задачей будет помогать мне во всем, что я попрошу сделать. Без вопросов. Это работа, и мне нужно определенное усердие, — Митос взмахнул бутылкой для выразительности. — Если ты не уверен, что справишься... — он умолк и пожал плечами.

МакЛауд закрыл портфолио и откинулся в кресле. Джо продал свое заведение год назад, и при новом владельце оно превратилось в спортбар. Все телевизоры показывали бейсбол. Дункан изучающе посмотрел на Митоса, дожидаясь, пока тот не отведет взгляд.  
— Ты не обязан, — пробормотал Митос. — Мне не стоило спрашивать.

— Я согласен, — МакЛауд не опускал взгляд. — Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой, я поеду. Скажи мне, где и когда, и я там буду.

Обезоруженный Митос пару секунд выглядел ошеломленным, а потом расслабился в кресле.  
— Через две недели, Крайстчерч, Новая Зеландия. Мы полетим на самолете.

***

Возвращаясь в лофт более чем слегка пьяные, они споткнулись о край тротуара и засмеялись, вцепившись друг в друга. Митос поддерживал МакЛауда, пока они шли вдоль по улице. Когда они добрались до додзе, Дункан прислонился к стене, прижался щекой к кирпичам и вдохнул пыльный глинистый запах. Утром он попрощается с тем, что было его домом более десяти лет.

Митос сел на ступеньки, откинулся назад, закинул руки за голову и застонал.  
— Тебе придется нести меня.

— Это будет частью моих обязанностей? — спросил МакЛауд. — Вьючное животное? Тащиться сквозь метель, волоча твою тощую задницу?

Митос улыбнулся.  
— Вообще-то в Антарктиде очень мало осадков, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Я имею в виду сейчас. Не уверен, что пройду еще хоть немного.

— О. Ну тогда можешь остаться здесь. Я еще не подписал трудовой контракт, так что ты сам по себе, — МакЛауд уронил ключи, потянулся поднять их, уронил снова, сел и откинул голову. — Как только я открою дверь, ты сам по себе, — он вытянул ноги, по ходу пнув Митоса.

— Ой спасибо, — приглушенно пробормотал Старейший.

— Не за что, — они замолчали. МакЛауд прислушивался к дыханию Митоса. Цементная лестница холодила задницу.  
— Я буду скучать по этому месту, — сказал он наконец.

Шли минуты. Митос поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. Сильную руку. Надежную руку. МакЛауд принял ее. Вместе они открыли дверь, поднялись в лофт, где без лишних слов завалились на раскладушки и уснули.

***

Митос заключил контракт с Научным Фондом Карсона, частным научно-исследовательским центром, который финансировал несколько текущих исследовательских проектов в Антарктиде и предоставлял почти две трети рабочих мест на континенте. Он будет работать в связке с Элис Баррет, палеоклиматологом. Похоже, что ученой нужен был фотограф, чтобы задокументировать какие-то аспекты ее работы в Антарктике, и кто-то из НФК порекомендовал ей Митоса, все еще известного миру как Адам Пирсон.

— А что с оружием? — спросил МакЛауд во время перелета до Лондона, где они должны были подготовиться к отправке на юг.

Митос в ответ покачал головой.  
— Слишком очевидно. К тому же, есть ограничения по весу.

— И тебя это не волнует?

— Не особенно, — сухо сказал Митос. — С тобой, Горец, мне ничего не страшно.

Дункан фыркнул, но все же был доволен, хоть и понимал, что Митос его просто дразнит. В любом случае, маловероятно, что в Антарктиде окажется еще один бессмертный или кто-то, желающий бросить вызов.

— Вот, — сказал Митос, доставая стопку бумаг и папку из сумки. — Пришлось немного потрудиться, но все готово.

МакЛауд просмотрел официальные документы, подробно расписывающие страховку экспедиции, поисково-спасательные контракты, формы, разрешающие временное проживание на станции Мак-Мердо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «немного потрудиться»? — спросил он, перелистывая бумаги с информацией о том, с кем они будут работать, и о станциях, которые посетят. В общей сложности они проведут в Антарктиде чуть более месяца. И встретят Рождество среди льдов.

Митос пожал плечами.  
— У них уже есть регулярно работающий в Антарктике ассистент, которого приписали ко мне. Судя по всему, очень способная женщина, — сказал он с ухмылкой. — И с серьезной репутацией. Возможно, я пожалею, что пригласил тебя. И, кроме того, ты много весишь, из-за этого мне пришлось отказаться от пары камер.

— Это был комментарий насчет относительности моей привлекательности?

— О, не волнуйся, красавчик. Тебя живьем сожрут, когда мы туда попадем, — рассмеялся Митос и откинул спинку кресла, чтобы вздремнуть.

МакЛауд демонстративно вздохнул и вытащил книгу об Антарктиде. Он заснул, читая о катабатических ветрах и нунатаках.

***

Митос гордо владел чуть ли не сотней фотоаппаратов, от ультрасовременных цифровых моделей до старого ящичного фотоаппарата 20-х годов, и всегда хотя бы один был при нем. Он постоянно фотографировал. В том числе МакЛауда, собирающего снаряжение.  
— Я думал, ты не фотографируешь людей.

— Иногда я делаю исключения, — сказал Митос из-за объектива, снимая Дункана против света, льющегося из окна.

Раньше МакЛауд не видел Митоса даже с одноразовой мыльницей, и поэтому не особо верил в версию с «известным фотографом», пока они не прибыли в Лондон. На стенах квартиры Митоса висели фотографии и вырезки из газет в рамках, на которых он принимал награды. На кофейном столике лежали фотоальбомы. Дункан рассматривал одну из работ, он ее узнал — она была широко известна в интернете. А он все это время был не в курсе.

Каждый день они проводили в сборах, тщательно упаковывая вещи, учитывая ограничения по весу; просматривали списки и путеводители, договаривались по телефону о множестве мелочей. Время пролетело незаметно, и они вновь оказались в самолете, на этот раз направляющемся из Лондона в Крайстчерч, а потом из Крайстчерча к станции Мак-Мердо, Антарктида.

Дункан выглянул в иллюминатор. Маленький самолет спускался к полю Уильямса — длинной белой полосе в стороне от беспорядочного набора строений, разбросанных перед простором ледяного шельфа. Самолет кренился и дребезжал от бокового ветра. Рядом Митос схватился за поручень, прикрепленный к корпусу самолета. Его глаза были закрыты, он выглядел бледным на фоне форменных курток НФК.

— Мы могли бы отправиться на корабле.

Митос приоткрыл один злобный глаз.  
— Думаешь, ты такой умный?

МакЛауд ухмыльнулся. Он бы никогда не признался, что тоже почувствовал тошноту, когда самолет загремел громче, скользя на лыжах при приземлении.

Слегка шатаясь, они спустились в очень яркий солнечный свет и острый, колючий мороз.

***

На станции Мак-Мердо их встретил светловолосый человек по имени Бретт, обладатель широкой белозубой улыбки.  
— Привет. Как долетели? Готовы повеселиться? Горите от нетерпения? Научный Фонд Карсона рад приветствовать вас обоих в Антарктиде. Вот сюда. Элис Баррет с нетерпением ждет встречи с вами, мистер Пирсон. Осторожнее здесь. Очень скользко. Сюда.

МакЛауд смотрел на Бретта и пытался решить, раздражает его этот человек или веселит. Митос наклонился и прошептал:  
— Не будь грубым.

— Я никогда не бываю грубым. Это ты у нас грубый, — сказал Дункан вслед удаляющемуся Митосу и поспешил вдогонку.

Их зарегистрировали, взвесили, оформили, выделили им комнаты и провели быструю экскурсию. МакЛауд заметил логотипы НФК на нескольких зданиях и транспортных средствах, припаркованных вокруг станции. Все, мимо кого они проходили, останавливались и смотрели на них. Сначала Дункан не заметил повышенного внимания, но оказалось сложно игнорировать набитую столовую, в которой находилось более сорока человек, внезапно затихших и почти синхронно повернувшихся, чтобы оценить пополнение рядов.

Общительный Бретт улыбнулся и хлопнул их по спинам.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Им просто интересны новые люди.

МакЛауд внимательно посмотрел на толпу. У всех были красноватые обветренные лица, напомнившие старые фотографии Скотта и Шеклтона с командами, разве что теперь в Антарктиде работали и женщины. И все они таращились на пришедших с острым интересом. МакЛауд неуверенно улыбнулся, поднял руку и слегка помахал в знак приветствия.

Тишина тут и там прерывалась кашлем и скрипом стульев, пока Бретт не хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Продолжим? — предложил он, показав на дверь. Однако, не успел МакЛауд последовать за ним, как его окружили, чужие руки схватили за куртку и втащили обратно в комнату.

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Не волнуйся, мы заставим тебя почувствовать себя здесь как дома. Прямо. Как. Дома.  
— Добро пожаловать в Мактаун, урок номер один: всегда снимай верхнюю одежду.

— Привет, — сказал Дункан, улыбаясь, но при этом пытаясь освободиться, даже когда с него содрали куртку. Руки прикасались к его волосам, спине, заднице (последнее заставило его дернуться). Его провели в центр комнаты и усадили на стул.

Дункан попытался оглянуться на Митоса, но перед ним оказалось знойная брюнетка с жестким и оценивающим взглядом. Остальные расступились. Она подошла очень близко и встала перед МакЛаудом, скрестив руки на груди. Ее напряженный испытующий взгляд заставил его оглядеть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она. — Раз уж меня заменили, то, полагаю, могли найти и похуже. Я Кристин.

— О. Привет. Извини за это, — максимально примирительно ответил Дункан. Даже кротко. И улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Я Дункан МакЛауд.

Кристин прищурилась, но отступила, позволив остальным снова столпиться вокруг новенького. Дункан чувствовал тяжесть ее взгляда, даже когда его внимание отвлекла милая рыжеволосая девушка.

Он увидел Митоса. Тот стоял в стороне и, судя по его ухмылке, был весьма доволен. Дункан посмотрел на него щенячьими глазами и беззвучно прошептал: «не бросай меня». Но Митос лишь злорадно усмехнулся и помахал рукой. Ублюдок. Дункан ему покажет.

Сквозь гул голосов он услышал, как Митос спросил у Общительного Бретта.  
— Они его вернут, правда?

Рот Бретта разъехался в еще одной зубастой улыбке.  
— О, я думаю да, — сказал он, когда они оставили МакЛауда на милость команды станции Мак-Мердо.

***

МакЛауда вернули в комнату, которую он делил с Митосом, не сильно потрепанным, разве что немного взъерошенным.  
— Вот тебе и преданность, — сказал он, сортируя снаряжение на завтра и свирепо глядя на Митоса. Хотя МакЛауд не пробыл еще и дня в Антарктиде, он уже почувствовал на себе эффект круглосуточного дневного света. Стрелки часов перевалили за десять вечера, но снаружи было светло, как в полдень.

— Неужели они были злыми? Завтра нам понадобится только телеобъектив и Никон, если ты не против.

Дункан подумал о том, чтобы засунуть телеобъектив древнему гаду в...

— Мне это понадобится, — сказал Митос, забирая объектив из рук МакЛауда с понимающим взглядом.

Дункан отобрал объектив и замахал на Митоса руками.  
— Кыш! Разве ты не должен быть снаружи и общаться с пингвинами или еще с кем-то? Позволь я займусь этим. Затем я и приехал, не так ли? Я буду решать, что тебе нужно, а что нет.

Митос поднял руки, сдаваясь, и с ухмылкой прислонился к стене

— Что? — спросил МакЛауд.

— Я об этом пожалею, да?

Дункан оскалился.

***

МакЛауд тащился за Митосом и нес снаряжение. Они свернули к ледяному шельфу моря Росса. Только белое на белом и светло-серые тени проталин, и над всем этим — ясное голубое небо. Ни облачка, кроме тонкой линии на самом горизонте. Митос протянул руку и МакЛауд вложил в нее камеру — Кэнон, заправленный высокочувствительной пленкой (Дункан решил, что она лучше подойдет). Не сказав ни слова, Митос принялся за съемку.

Общительный Бретт рассказывал и показывал: «Здесь высадился морской отряд Росса. Вон там была их база. А вдалеке — горы Эребус и Террор». МакЛауд не слушал. Он знал историю, жил в те годы, когда исследователи исчезали на юге. Некоторые не возвращались.

И вдруг, стоя на льду в сотни метров шириной и в сотни метров толщиной, он по-настоящему понял, что находится на вершине мира. Ему казалось, что если сосредоточиться, то можно ощутить течение воды подо льдом. МакЛауд слышал, как снимок за снимком щелкает камера Митоса. Он положил руку Старейшему на плечо, и тот повернулся к нему. В его глазах МакЛауд увидел такое же осознание.  
Они вместе смотрели вдаль.

***

Вертолет НФК доставил их с Мак-Мердо на отдаленную станцию в основании Антарктического полуострова. Там они погрузились на снегоходы и направились к бухте Надежды.

МакЛауд вел, а Митос сзади выравнивал их вес. Снегоход подпрыгивал и буксовал на снежных гребнях — Дункан чувствовал это на своей пояснице и челюсти. Жалящий ветер проникал сквозь куртку. МакЛауд ухмылялся, следуя за большой махиной с мотором и на лыжах, которая шла за двумя другими снегоходами. По его расчетам, они были всего в двадцати минутах от местоположения лагеря. Там будет почти тепло, и они увидят множество антарктических животных и признаки глобального изменения климата.

Митос крепко обхватил его сзади.  
— Ты специально пытаешься наехать на каждую кочку? — проорал он в ухо МакЛауду. Маска отчасти глушила голос, но Митос очень постарался быть услышанным сквозь шум мотора и завывания ветра.

— Держись, — ответил Дункан, нацеливаясь на группу бугров. У него застучали зубы. — Почти на месте.

Они затормозили рядом с двумя другими снегоходами, которые везли Общительного Бретта и Ученую Элис. Как только они остановились, Митос, шатаясь, слез со снегохода и улегся в снег, охая и матерясь.

МакЛауд хотел рассмеяться, но, по правде говоря, каждый дюйм его тела все еще вибрировал от снегохода, и у него ныло в самых неожиданных местах. Он подал Митосу руку.

— Ненавижу тебя, — все еще приглушенно сказал Митос.

— Я знаю, — ответил МакЛауд. — Тебе лучше встать до того, как мисс Барретт решит, что ты не стоишь ее времени. Элис и Бретт вместе с помощниками уже были заняты разгрузкой, установкой палаток и всего необходимого для базового лагеря.

Митос застонал, и Дункан помог ему встать. Его удивило, как Старейший кивал, махал руками и улыбался Элис. Шотландец обернулся, и улыбка слетела с его губ. Вид горных хребтов и покрытых снегом вершин с одной стороны и темно-синим океаном с огромными айсбергами и дрейфующими льдинами с другой ошеломлял. На этой широте солнце все-таки ныряло за горизонт, и, судя по усеянному облаками розовому небу, почти сиреневому вдалеке, МакЛауд понял, что сейчас должно быть раннее утро.

Дункан достал фотосумку со снегохода и начал заряжать пленку.  
— Я все устрою, — сказал он. — Ты иди.

Митос посмотрел на сумку и на камеру, которую его «ассистент» держал в руках. Забрал и то, и другое и повесил фотоаппарат себе на шею. Он начал съемку, идя вдоль неровного берега.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Дункан, потянул назад и поставил перед собой. Он поправил шапку Митоса под капюшоном, как следует застегнул куртку, снял с него противоветровую маску и подтянул перчатки. Все это было стандартным снаряжением НФК, причем высочайшего качества.  
— Не снимай перчатки. Если тебе нужно будет поработать пальцами, можешь снять только вот эти части, видишь? — продемонстрировал МакЛауд. — Но не держи их все время снятыми, а то получишь обморожение, а я не хочу слышать, как ты ноешь об этом всю ночь напролет, — закончил он и заметил, что Митос улыбается. Яркие глаза, окруженные лучистыми морщинками, — это все, что можно было увидеть при застегнутой куртке.  
— Убирайся, — пробормотал он, не желая смущаться и подталкивая Митоса. — И не забудь правильно пометить пленки! — крикнул он ему вслед. — Ты никогда ничего не подписываешь как следует.

Теперь пришла очередь Дункана кивать, махать рукой и улыбаться остальным, которые открыто пялились на них. Ученая Элис крикнула Митосу вслед, чтобы он ее подождал, и они отправились вместе. МакЛауд начал ставить палатку.

Они пробыли на полуострове в общей сложности семь дней. Дункан готовил завтраки и ужины на хитроумной походной плитке, следил за тем, чтобы у них были снэки и шоколадные батончики для перекуса в середине дня; он следовал за Митосом, пока они с Элис посещали гнездовья пингвинов и заросли лишайников или изучали айсберги и проявления глобального потепления. Континент поднимался из океана, вздымался тем сильнее, чем меньшая масса льда придавливала его. МакЛауд страховал Митоса на обрывах, когда тот переваливался через край и делал снимки эродированных пластов в основании одной из гор.

На другой научной базе на оконечности полуострова они выходили в море на надувной лодке, одетые в толстые арктические гидрокостюмы. МакЛауду нравилась спокойная синева. Все было таким синим — просто слои синего, темные, затем светлые, затем опять более темные. Синяя вода, голубой лед, голубая жизнь в океане. Он надеялся, что Митос сможет запечатлеть этот застывший холод, кишащий жизнью. Везде, куда ни кинь взгляд, Дункан видел жизнь.

Он следил, чтобы Митос оставался собранным, вел журнал с точками съемок и сделанными кадрами. В процессе они спорили и ссорились. Митос отдавал команды, а МакЛауд выполнял их по-своему, и это никогда не было тем, чего хотел Старейший. Потом все это превращалось в игру «кто кого переупрямит», пока Митос не признавал, что способ Дункана лучше. Кроме тех случаев, когда оказывалось, что это не так, и тогда их спорам не было конца и края. У остальных участников команды все чаще появлялся характерный взгляд, говорящий: «я в этом не участвую».

Ночью (или тем временем, что считалось ночью на полуострове), когда только розовый свет касался облаков, а солнце путешествовало по небу по низкой дуге, Дункан лежал без сна в палатке. Он чувствовал, как после прошедшего дня ноет все тело, прислушивался к звуку медленного дыхания Митоса рядом и дышал с ним в унисон, пока не засыпал.

***

Впереди шел Бретт, за ним Элис, затем Митос, а МакЛауд замыкал шествие. Двигаясь гуськом, они направлялись вглубь полуострова. GPS-навигатор вел их по маршруту вдоль узких скал и вокруг горы с пятнами снежников, которые напоминали лица стариков с длинными серыми бородами.

— Сюда, — указал Бретт, поднимаясь по крутому склону, где кто-то потрудился вырезать опоры для рук и ног. — Научный Фонд Карсона установил в этом месте постоянный страховочный трос для наших ученых и геодезистов. Так что здесь вполне безопасно, — сказал Бретт.

Слегка снисходительный тон Бретта заставил Дункана стиснуть зубы. Он прижался к ледяной стене, шипы его альпинистских ботинок заскребли по камню. Они поднялись в ослепляющую белизну и бесконечное небо. Никто не говорил ни слова. Даже Бретт молчал. Единственными звуками были вой ветра, скользящего по снегу, и тихие щелчки фотоаппарата Митоса.

Через некоторое время Бретт показал, что нужно идти дальше. Пристегнутые карабинами к страховочному тросу, они нащупывали свой путь через неровный скользкий хребет, как будто забирались на спину дракону. Останавливались только тогда, когда Митос или Элис просили.

Они дошли до широкой и глубокой трещины между двух столкнувшихся горных утесов, покрытых резьбой голубого льда по черному камню. Вероятно, их расщепил возраст, лед и расширяющаяся при замерзании вода. МакЛауд едва мог разглядеть змеившийся на дне извилистый проход.  
— Мы спустимся здесь, — сказал Бретт. — Потом пройдем по каньону и назад кружным путем.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы закрепить якорные крючья. Они пойдут парами. МакЛауд присел в снегу, пробуя, выдерживают ли крючья его вес.  
— Я здесь закончу, — сказал Бретт со своей слишком широкой улыбкой, положив руку Дункану на плечо. — Иди скажи Элис, что все готово. Мы с ней будем спускаться первыми.

Митос и Элис стояли в стороне и говорили так тихо, что МакЛауд не мог расслышать. Она указывала на горизонт и жестикулировала, а Митос, склонившись к собеседнице, слушал. Она увидела приближающегося МакЛауда и, не дожидаясь от него ни слова, прошла к месту спуска. Митос не обратил на случившееся внимания, глядя в видоискатель. С камерами, свисающими с его шеи, и выступающими объективами разных размеров он выглядел как какой-то странный инопланетный дикобраз.

— Кажется, я не нравлюсь твоей подружке, — сказал Дункан.

Митос улыбнулся.  
— Ревнуешь?

— Чрезвычайно, — отозвался Мак так сухо, как только мог.

Они ждали своей очереди, ждали, пока Бретт и Элись крикнут им «Спуск свободен!». МакЛауд засунул почти все камеры Митоса в фотосумку и спустил ее через край обрыва на дно. Затем прикрепил собственную обвязку, защелкнул карабин и спустился на несколько сантиметров, пробуя вес. Глядя вниз в огромное ущелье, он почувствовал странный восторг. Рядом с ним Митос развернулся и сделал шаг назад.  
— Готов? — спросил он.

Кивнув, Митос чуть отпрыгнул. МакЛауд последовал секундой позже, паря в воздухе. Они не торопились, шли медленно. Стены расселины были изрезаны слоями льда и камня различной толщины, похожими на годовые кольца деревьев. Они остановились на полпути, и Митос потратил несколько минут, наводя камеру на узкий проход. В расселине выл ветер.

Болтаясь в сотнях метров над землей, Дункан снял перчатку и приложил руку к скале. Казалось, под пальцами бьется пульс континента. Антарктида пахла холодной землей, ветром и замерзшей морской водой. Он держал так руку, пока та не заболела. Убедившись, что Митос смотрит в другую сторону, Мак дотянулся до одного из карманов, достал свой маленький обычный цифровой фотоаппарат и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Митоса, сделал несколько снимков тесных стен и резного голубого льда, а потом убрал камеру.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Митос.

— Ничего, — невинно отозвался Дункан.

Митос прищурился.  
— Ладно. Продолжим? Уверен, Бретт вздыхает, пыхтит и смотрит на часы.

— И улыбается, — добавил Дункан. — Он всегда улыбается. Думаю, улыбка к нему примерзла.

Митос хихикнул. Затем с вопросительным взглядом поднял лицо к обрыву вверху. В это мгновение громкий треск эхом прокатился вдоль каменной стены и вниз посыпался душ из камней и льда.  
— Мак? — пробормотал он. Дункан посмотрел наверх и увидел, как вниз рухнул большой кусок льда.

— В сторону! — заорал МакЛауд, но было слишком поздно. Лед врезался прямо в Митоса. Тот ударился о стену. Раздался резкий звук, крюк Митоса не выдержал, и альпинистская веревка закружилась в воздухе. Митос заскользил по льду, пытаясь удержаться на месте.

Не раздумывая, МакЛауд отпустил стопор на своей веревке и последовал за Митосом. Он прыгнул в сторону и позволил веревке свободно разматываться. Рука нагрелась, ее начало обжигать от движения. Дункан уже нацелился на напарника, который продолжал скользить вниз, царапая ледяную стену шипами ботинок, когда тот ударился о небольшую выступающую площадку.

МакЛауд слышал вой ветра и чувствовал ожоги от веревки на ладонях. Он видел панику в глазах Митоса и неясные очертания гор, льда и солнца, выглядывающего над головой. Он чувствовал все это, когда, вытянувшись изо всех сил, поймал куртку Митоса. Как раз в этот момент уступ треснул и проломился. Дункан заорал, его рука почти вылетела из сустава. Они одновременно ударились о стену.

В полубессознательном состоянии Митос и МакЛауд крутились и качались на веревке. Застонав от боли и напряжения, с разрывающимся сердцем и бешеным стуком в висках, Дункан поднял Митоса так, чтобы тот смог ухватиться за его обвязку и защелкнуть карабин.

Задыхаясь, они тяжело привалились друг к другу, болтаясь почти в двадцати метрах над землей. Снизу были слышны крики остальных. МакЛауд сглотнул и откашлялся.  
— Поймал, — сказал он. Надеясь, что они услышат, но крики продолжились.

Через некоторое время МакЛауд понял, что Митос вырубился. Он обнял его и стал ждать. Прошла минута, а может быть год, прежде чем Митос дернулся, поднял голову и инстинктивно отшатнулся.

— Эй, — окликнул его Дункан, пытаясь не шевелиться. — Полегче!

— Мак? — спросил Митос. МакЛауд увидел, что его глаза прояснились. Из глубокого черного-голубого разреза на лбу сочилась кровь. — Ох, — пробормотал он и поморщился.

— Ага, — Дункан сжал его, сочувственно улыбаясь. — Отлично сработано. Скажи честно, ты так со мной флиртуешь? — МакЛауд весьма порадовался отвисшей челюсти Митоса.

Митос сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Такое представление об ухаживаниях вполне в твоем духе, да?

МакЛауд рассмеялся, затем посерьезнел.  
— Насколько все плохо? — Митос выглядел бледным, но синяк на лбу почти исчез.

Митос скривился и вздохнул.  
— Ну, мне надо будет проверить, когда мы окажемся на земле, но, по-моему, Никону конец, — сказал он, держа в руках несчастный мертвый раздавленный фотоаппарат. — Он тоже был моим любимым. Но с маленьким Кэноном все в порядке.

— Приоритеты, Митос. Я имел в виду тебя.

— А... Несколько сломанных костей. Сейчас уже почти все срослись.

— Это придется как-то объяснять, — свободной рукой Дункан вытер кровь со лба Митоса; остался только легкий мазок алого, который, хотелось надеяться, никто не заметит.

— Меньше, чем пришлось бы объяснять, если бы я умер. Так что спасибо. Мы можем двигаться дальше? Я не доверяю этой веревке, пока мы оба на ней, — Митос тревожно глядел на вершину стены.

— Хороший вопрос, — МакЛауд передвинул Митоса так, что тот оказался практически прижатым к его груди. — Не дергайся, — тихо прошептал он ему на ухо.

Медленно, аккуратно Дункан отпускал веревку, контролируя спуск.

На земле Бретт и Элис пронеслись мимо МакЛауда, желая убедиться, что с Митосом все в порядке. Лицо Элис было искажено от страха. Бретт стоял рядом с ней, кривя губы. Или, возможно, улыбаясь, МакЛауд не был уверен. Снимая обвязку, Дункан смотрел, как Элис вьется вокруг Митоса, и чувствовал, что его игнорируют. Повернувшись спиной к остальным, он не смог сдержаться и слегка закатил глаза, снимая остатки альпинистского снаряжения.

— Я правда в порядке, — настаивал Митос. — Нет–нет–нет, не нужно вызывать вертолет для эвакуации. Честное слово, ничего не сломано и уж точно не моя шея. Видишь? Цел и невредим. Можем поблагодарить МакЛауда. Он спас мою жизнь.

Это было так глупо, и Дункан чувствовал себя слегка по-дурацки. Все еще стоя спиной к остальным, он ощутил, как начинают гореть уши, и, выпрямившись, улыбнулся.

Митосу пришлось немного поубеждать остальных, но в конце концов Бретт и Элис поверили, что он не получил никаких серьезных повреждений. Бретт, в частности, был очень настойчив, ссылаясь на страховые претензии и формальные отчеты, но и он в конце концов сдался. Они вернулись в базовый лагерь без происшествий. Все были совершенно измучены и ели в полной тишине, а затем практически без разговоров разошлись по палаткам.

Наконец-то приняв горизонтальное положение, МакЛауд не мог уснуть. Все мускулы его плеч и спины вибрировали. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел Митоса, съезжающего по стене с паникой в широко распахнутых глазах. Он бы не погиб. На самом деле их жизни были вне опасности, и все же Дункан не мог отмахнуться от случившегося. Примерно через час безуспешных попыток заснуть он тихо вышел из палатки.

Воздух казался холоднее, чем раньше, хотя МакЛауд знал, что на деле это не так. Просто он устал. Дункан присел на один из снегоходов и повернулся к открытому морю, по которому медленно проплывали айсберги.

Дункан услышал шаги позади и, обернувшись, увидел Элис. Он подвинулся, чтобы она могла сесть рядом. Ее светло-каштановые волосы были распущены и выбивались из-под капюшона куртки. Лицо было бледным, обесцвеченным холодом, а также, возможно, тенью былого страха. Дункан совершенно не знал ее. Они оба держали дистанцию. Похоже, здесь было какое-то негласное правило насчет того, чтобы ассистенты и нанятые рабочие вроде него держались подальше от ученых. Она была сухой и холодной, как ветер и покрытые снегом вершины гор. Но Митосу она нравилась, и ради него МакЛауд мог быть вежливым.

Они долго сидели в тишине, пока Элис не вздохнула и не повернулась к нему.  
— Вы совершили невероятно глупый и храбрый поступок.

Он слегка улыбнулся.  
— Вы говорите, как Адам, — на самом деле он не чувствовал себя храбрым. Он чувствовал себя обманщиком. Он не мог умереть, со скольких бы гор не упал. Он всегда встанет и пойдет дальше. Но эти смертные с их хрупкими телами и неудержимой жаждой, они погибали по прихоти равнодушного ветра, оставленные на милость Антарктиды. Он посмотрел на Элис, возможно, впервые по-настоящему посмотрел на нее с тех пор, как они встретились. Она не была сногсшибательной, как Кристин со станции Мак-Мердо. Но ее можно было назвать симпатичной благодаря ровным чертам лица — маленькому носу, умным голубым глазам. Она была холодной, надменной и не особенно милой, но МакЛауда внезапно переполнило желание защищать ее изо всех сил. Он хотел защитить всех этих сумасшедших людей, прильнувших к коже континента. В ее глазах застыли слезы. Ее трясло.

МакЛауд взял руку Элис в свои.  
— Вы бы мне поверили, если бы я сказал, что знал: я не умру? Никто из нас не умрет. Назовите это верой.

Она наморщила лоб и вытерла глаза.  
— Я не могу понять вас или его. Что с вами двоими такое?

МакЛауд сжал ее руки и отпустил.  
— Долгая история.

Она рассмеялась.  
— Ладно. Храните свои секреты.

— Почему вы здесь? — спросил он с искренним интересом.

На ее глаза упала прядь волос. Она откинула ее в сторону.  
— Я люблю это. Здесь последнее свободное место на Земле. Оно принадлежит каждому и никому. И оно так многому может нас научить.

— Вы не думаете, что в конце концов его начнут эксплуатировать? — МакЛауд знал, что в Антарктике должны быть богатейшие залежи природных ресурсов: угля, нефти, газа. К сожалению, он чувствовал, что это лишь вопрос времени.

— Никто не допустит, чтобы это произошло, — сказала она с такой уверенностью, что Дункан мог только кивнуть в надежде, что она окажется права.

Они снова замолчали, сидя бок о бок. Потом она тихо поднялась и вернулась в палатку. МакЛауд смотрел ей вслед, на одинокую движущуюся фигуру, подсвеченную антарктическим солнцем.

***

Дни превратились в неясную смесь из холода, ветра и метелей, неизменного голубого неба и простирающегося белого горизонта. Длинные переходы, постоянное движение, пока Бретт, всегда следящий за временем, не объявлял, что пора возвращаться на базу.

В отличие от дней, ночи МакЛауд проводил, пытаясь уснуть, — несмотря на солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь ткань палатки. Иногда он лежал без сна рядом с теплым Митосом, раскинувшимся в палатке и занявшем все место. Это вызывало у Дункана улыбку, и он смотрел, как поднимается и опадает грудь Митоса, слушал, как ветер рвет палатку, стеная и завывая.

В Элис он нашел друга. Они неплохо сработались, стали хорошей командой — все трое. МакЛауд старался не влезать между Митосом и Элис. Ему казалось, что она сдерживает себя, борется со своим влечением к Митосу, а тот, в свою очередь, не подталкивал ее. Она была тихой и серьезной и оживлялась, только когда говорила о своей работе: кернах льда, пробах углекислого газа, состоянии атмосферы сто лет назад, тысячу лет назад, постоянно присутствующей угрозе глобального потепления.  
— Это место исчезает, — говорила она с сияющими глазами и румянцем на щеках. — Очень медленно, но я вижу это. Поэтому я попросила прислать Адама и поэтому я работаю на НФК.

Она не распространялась о своем сотрудничестве с НФК. Это вызывало подозрения, и МакЛауд думал, что у нее есть еще какие-то причины задокументировать свою работу. Логотип НФК был везде, как будто они владели всем континентом. Но он ничего не сказал, помогая Митосу выстроить кадр с глубокой расселиной в леднике, открывшейся под ледовой буровой станцией НФК и убившей всех рабочих.

***

Когда они вернулись на Мак-Мердо, слухи о спасении Митоса на спуске быстро распространилась, и МакЛауду пришлось повторить для всеобщего развлечения историю о падении в горную расщелину.

— Ух, чувак, это сильно, — сказал Джеффо — молодой человек с обмороженным лицом — и протянул руку, чтобы хлопнуть по ладони, пожать руку и щелкнуть пальцами. — Я с удовольствием возьму тебя в любой свой выход на лед.

Остальные хлопали его по спине, а несколько женщин с блестящими глазами подошли поближе и что-то зашептали ему на ухо со сдержанным уважением.  
— Добро пожаловать в Антарктику, ты прошел крещение огнем, — говорили они.  
— Неплохо для салаги, к тому же карсоновца. Подожди, вот зарубишься и по-настоящему станешь одним из нас, ты и твой ручной яйцеголовый. Не успеете оглянуться, как останетесь зимовать.

МакЛауд понял, что «салага» означает «гребаный новый чувак», а «яйцеголовый» — общее, слегка уничижительное, прозвище для ученых. Митоса они, по-видимому, полагали таковым. Дункан не считал нужным поправлять их, так как это неплохо подходило Старейшему. «Зарубиться» означало «провалиться в невидимую расселину в леднике».

Он заметил, что только некоторые из его новых друзей носили одежду НФК.

— Работать на Карси неплохо, — сказал Джаффо, потягивая голубой коктейль. — Куча денег, отличная оплата, хорошая работа. Быть карсоновцем совсем не скучно, вот только у них высокий уровень смертности. Плохая репутация. Каждый год они теряют много людей. Но это Антарктида. Здесь небезопасно. Однако, все карсоновцы, — он сморщил нос, глядя на вошедшего в комнату Бретта, — немного корпоративны, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — Джаффо заговорщицки склонился к нему. — Тебе не кажется, что он слишком много улыбается? Это неестественно. Кое-кто из нас думает, что на самом деле он робот.

МакЛауд ухмыльнулся. Он с интересом слушал истории о чудесных спасениях и отважных побегах из пасти Антарктики, которые ему рассказывали. Казалось, у каждого есть история о почти неминуемой смерти на льду, записанная в шрамах и ранах. МакЛауду нравилось быть центром внимания. Он слушал и учился: всегда будь готов, никогда не покидай базу без большого запаса веревки, на лед бери нож и ледоруб.

Он поймал взгляд Кристин, стоящей в углу комнаты. Она оставалась все такой же сногсшибательной, как и раньше. Кристин смотрела угрюмо. Было в ее глазах что-то такое, чего он не мог понять, скрытое и таинственное. Она подошла, в ее позе читался молчаливый вызов.  
— Ты не станешь по-настоящему одним из нас, пока не присоединишься к клубу «300», — заявила она, уперев руки в бедра. Все в комнате ахнули, кто-то попросил оставить МакЛауда в покое, другие сказали, что это замечательная идея, и ему следует сделать это прямо сейчас.

Дункан расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся — сплошное очарование.  
— Это что-то вроде клуба «На седьмом небе»?

Несколько человек рассмеялись, а Кристин лишь слегка скривила губы.  
— Ничего похожего.

Дункану стало немного неуютно.  
— Ну я бы с удовольствием, но меня ждет работа, — сказал он вставая и пятясь из комнаты. Внезапно ему захотелось найти Митоса и спрятаться.

Все засмеялись, а решительный взгляд Кристин сказал ему, что так просто он не сбежит.

***

МакЛауд нашел Митоса в темной комнате станции, фотолабораторная лампочка показывала, что можно войти. Старейший был не один. Раскрасневшаяся Элис повернулась, когда вошел МакЛауд. Дункан решил, что вряд ли прервал что-то интимнее беседы. Они с Митосом стояли бок о бок, и тот показывал ей фотографии, висящие на бельевой веревке, протянутой через центр комнаты.

Элис быстро попрощалась и проскользнула мимо Дункана, бледно улыбнулась и исчезла за поворотом коридора, прежде чем он захлопнул дверь.

МакЛауд повернулся к Митосу и приподнял брови, беззвучно интересуясь, следует ли извиниться. Старейший пожал плечами.

— Ну, для пары сухопутных крыс и салаг, один из которых яйцеголовый, мы неплохо справляемся. Если завтра будет ясный день, можно подняться на смотровой холм, и вы с Элис могли бы немного поворковать. А то потом нам придется запаковывать пожитки и валить со станции на лед. Я возьму побольше орешков для перекуса, а ты молись, чтобы поездка не оказалась паршивой.

Митос нахмурился.  
— Уже стал местным?

МакЛауд ухмыльнулся.  
— А что не так? Ты решил побыть монахом или как? Забыл вытряхнуть снег из штанов? Слишком длинный световой день? Устал? Не можешь найти свой конец?

— На этом можешь остановиться.

— Мне очень нравится Мактаун. Здесь я себя чувствую как дома.

Митос раздраженно покачал головой.  
— Ты уходишь или остаешься? Мне тут нужно еще кое-что доделать, прежде чем идти спать.

— Остаюсь, — сказал МакЛауд. Он пошел мимо ряда черно-белых фотографий, которые больше походили на документальную съемку, а не на фотографии природы, которыми был известен Митос.

Дункан остановился перед собственным фото, сделанным еще в Лондоне в квартире Митоса. Освещенный сзади, он стоял перед окном на фоне лондонского неба и казался просто силуэтом, контуром человека. Следующая фотография тоже была с ним. Дункан удивился, когда понял, что она сделана в день несчастного случая в сотнях метров над землей. На этой фотографии его лицо, серое на общем белом фоне, застыло в напряжении и глубокой концентрации. Митос так выстроил снимок, что он охватывал открытую расщелину на заднем фоне и суровую отвесную каменную стену. МакЛауд не знал, что Старик умудрился сделать такой кадр. Сейчас все произошедшее было уже как в тумане, просто серия впечатлений от льда, скалы и тяжести Митоса. Фотография все это вернула.

— Что думаешь? — поинтересовался Митос.

МакЛауд повернулся к следующему фото, на котором Элис склонилась над планшетом. По лицу и сдвинутым бровям было видно, что она полностью поглощена работой. Ее сфотографировали на фоне палатки с логотипом НФК сбоку. За палаткой была гора, а дальше — еще несколько гор, неровных и заостренных, как зубы акулы.  
— Очень хорошо, — тихо ответил он.

Они молча принялись каждый за свою работу. МакЛауд убирал бардак, который его друг вечно разводил, повсюду разбрасывая свои камеры, пленки и фотографии. Митос же склонился над светостолом и следил за проявкой пленки. В какой-то момент он включил безопасное освещение, и комната превратилась в мрачное темно-красное море.

Дункан смотрел, как Митос работает. Никто из них не произнес ни слова в течение получаса. Он прислонился к металлическому шкафчику.  
— Почему ты хотел, чтобы я поехал с тобой? — спросил он.

Митос посмотрел на него. В красном свете он казался старше своих вечных тридцати с небольшим. Или, возможно, он просто устал, а красный свет обозначил тени и морщины на его лице.

— Ты знаешь почему. Я уже говорил тебе.

— Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты на самом деле нашел меня? Появился вдруг, как гром среди ясного неба. Я не жалуюсь. Я рад больше, чем могу выразить, просто не знаю, почему.

Митос долго молчал, глядя в пол и вертя в руках карандаш. Дункан знал, что он не точно выразился, что не передал в полной мере того, как счастлив быть сейчас на краю мира, на обледенелой научной станции, в темной комнате вместе с этим человеком, старым другом. После всего, что произошло, после всех сражений и смертей всех, кого он любил и ненавидел в равной степени, Дункан не мог передать, насколько благодарен, но он это чувствовал давлением в центре груди.

— Я не знаю, почему, — наконец ответил Митос. — Просто я проснулся однажды утром и подумал о тебе. Чистый порыв. В тот день в Секувере я даже не планировал предлагать тебе работу. Просто сделал это. Полагаю, вышло неплохо, — сказал он с кривой улыбкой.

— Неа, — отозвался Дункан. — Ты бы отлично справился без меня. Но я не могу перестать думать о том крюке.

— Я знаю, — Митос чуть сдвинулся. — Я говорил с Бреттом. Он во всем винил то, что называется «фактором А». Это Антарктида. Лед непредсказуем. Ты считаешь, что это не был несчастный случай.

— Ну, — произнес МакЛауд, качая головой. — Обычно это ты у нас параноик...

— Не без оснований!

—... но да, я думаю, что это немного странно. Только не представляю, как кто-то мог бы такое спланировать. Бретт с Элис могли упасть с такой же вероятностью, как и мы с тобой.

Они нахмурились, глядя друг на друга. МакЛауд мог строить догадки, его инстинкты боролись друг с другом. Но ничего нельзя было сделать, только продолжать работать день за днем и держаться настороже.

Он подошел к Митосу, вынул карандаш из его руки и отложил в сторону. Внимательно посмотрел на напарника, заметив, как настороженно Старейший отступил чуть назад. Наклонился, положил руки Митосу на плечи и прикоснулся губами к его лбу, как раз там, где был синяк.

— Сейчас был бы идеальный момент для появления твоей подружки, — сказал он, обнимая Митоса.

— А тебе бы это понравилось, да? — отозвался тот с коротким смешком, и Дункан почувствовал, как напряжение в спине Старейшего исчезло.

Когда они отстранились, Горец пожалел, что красный свет не дал ему понять, покраснел Митос или нет.  
— Скажи, — спросил Дункан максимально непринужденно, — ты знаешь, что такое клуб «300», и стоит ли мне беспокоиться?

Брови Митоса поползли вверх, и он прыснул от смеха.  
— О, я хочу это видеть.

Смотря, как Митос глупо ухмыляется, а потом взрывается от смеха, МакЛауд совсем не почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он понял, что ответ положительный, и что ему стоит очень, очень беспокоиться.

***

Его поймали в середине ночи, крепко схватили за руки и за ноги и в таком виде понесли по станции. Он пытался бороться, брыкаясь и крича, но без толку. Никто не пришел на помощь, и вообще, пока они двигались по коридорам, толпа вокруг росла, собирая все больше и больше людей. Он узнал своих пленителей, по крайней мере, двоих из них: обмороженного Джаффо и Кристин. Они шли рядом с ним со строгими, полными решимости лицами.

МакЛауда протащили через всю станцию на одну из самых больших погрузочных площадок, где его ждала толпа.

Захватчики отпустили его, и он встал, пошатываясь.  
— Какого черта здесь происходит?

Кристин проигнорировала его вопрос и забралась на пару контейнеров, чтобы подняться над толпой.  
— Спасибо всем, кто пришел сюда, чтобы увидеть вступление Дункана МакЛауда в клуб «300». Как, я уверена, большинство из вас знает, вступление в этот престижный клуб требует от участника пережить разницу в 300 градусов по Фаренгейту, раздевшись догола, повалявшись в снегу, а затем попарившись в сауне, — она сделала паузу, и толпа зааплодировала, ободряюще заулюлюкала и затопала ногами. Кто-то один сзади крикнул: «Снимай!», что было встречено еще большими воплями, аплодисментами и вообще полным беспределом.

— Ни за что — сказал МакЛауд и попытался удрать, но его насильно толкнули обратно двое крупных суровых мужчин. Он заметил в толпе Митоса с его вечной камерой.  
— Адам! — прорычал он.

Митос помахал ему с маниакальной ухмылкой.  
— Не злись на меня. Это была не моя идея. Я невиновен.

— А фотоаппарат? У тебя совсем нет чувства приличия?

— Не-а. Да, и слушай, — Митос вынул маленькую цифровую камеру Мака, — не волнуйся, я сделаю несколько снимков и твоим тоже.

— Да ты... — Дункан рванулся к Митосу, который быстро отпрыгнул и спрятался за Элис.

Кристин преградила дорогу МакЛауду.  
— Кажется, у нас тут нытик, — все засвистели. — Не будь таким ребенком. Тебе хочется компании? — спросила она. Она повернулась к толпе, повышая голос. — Так что? Что скажете, народ? Кто-нибудь хочет присоединиться к Дункану, чтобы он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким?

МакЛауд посмотрел на Митоса.  
— Исключено, — сказал тот.

— Трус. Только за это я перепутаю все твои пленки, — но Митос лишь злорадно ухмыльнулся и сфотографировал МакЛауда. К своему ужасу, Дункан тоже начал смеяться. Пропади оно все пропадом: он не видел Митоса таким счастливым с самого начала их путешествия.

Все начали скандировать: «Дункан! Дункан! Дункан!». Он вгляделся в толпу и узнал улыбающегося, хлопающего Бретта. А Элис — тихая, неприступная Элис — с большим удовольствием свистела, как настоящий пират, и орала: «Давай! Давай!». Дункан почувствовал себя глубоко преданным.

— Ну, если больше никто не хочет, то, пожалуй, я пойду, — сказала Кристин. Когда она начала раздеваться, у МакЛауда отвисла челюсть. — Теперь тебе придется сделать это.

Черт, она была хороша. Встав прямо и глядя с вызовом, МакЛауд сбросил рубашку. Толпа разразилась аплодисментами. Затем это превратилось в гонку, кто первый разденется. Неожиданно к ним присоединились еще двое. Потом третий и четвертый.  
Шестеро голых людей, включая ведущего их Дункана, борющегося с желанием прикрыть защитным жестом гениталии, орали и вопили, накручивая себя. Они бежали сквозь толпу, покачиваясь и сталкиваясь друг с другом. На другом конце маниакально ухмыляющийся Митос держал открытой дверь наружу в кружащийся мир ветра и мелкого снега. Пробегая мимо него, МакЛауд смог только крикнуть: «Ты мне за это заплатишь!» Он заорал, когда его ударил мороз, и рухнул в смесь из воплей, ветра и ослепляющего мелкого снега. Все кричали, скользили, хватались друг за друга, катаясь по земле клубком розовой и коричневой кожи. МакЛауд чувствовал, как будто с него содрали шкуру, все было во льду и в огне.

Сквозь ослепляющую белизну он увидел Кристин, ее волосы хлестали по плечам. Высокая и нетронутая льдом, она стояла, уперев руки в бока. Кристин закричала, и ее голос легко перекрыл шум бури.  
— Давайте, давайте, все назад внутрь! Двигайтесь, двигайтесь!

Все бросились назад. Толпа воодушевленно заулюлюкала, когда они пробежали по коридору. Несясь в общественную сауну, он выхватил в толпе лицо Митоса — смазанное изображение демонически хохочущего Старейшего.

Первый всплеск горячего пара был божественным, но затем, по мере согревания, Дункан почувствовал, как саднит все тело, кожа стала очень чувствительной, внутри было холодно, а снаружи жарко. Сквозь туман он увидел улыбающуюся Кристин.  
— Теперь ты один из нас.

И он мог только рассмеяться, а затем поморщиться от болезненных иголок во всем теле.

***

После всех передряг МакЛауд чувствовал себя сонным, ему было тепло, все тело покалывало. В столовой его угощали странными антарктическими коктейлями. Он говорил, обнимался и смеялся, позируя для фотографий, с множеством людей, чьи имена он надеялся запомнить, все его тепло принимали. Дункана называли другом и славным парнем. Он болтал с привлекательными женщинами и завязывал знакомства с мужчинами, пока не заметил, что нигде не может найти Митоса.

Он ускользнул было, но его остановили в коридоре. Из теней появилась Кристин со сложенными на груди руками.  
— Ищешь своего симпатичного яйцеголового?

Он улыбнулся и коротко рассмеялся. Что-то в этой женщине заставляло его быть настороже.  
— А что? Ты его нашла?

Ее темные глаза, казалось, видели его насквозь, оценивали и понимали, что ему нужно.  
— Он вернулся в свою комнату. Тебе стоит получше за ним следить, — сказала она с оттенком дразнящей угрозы в голосе. Она перестала преграждать Дункану дорогу и двинулась дальше по коридору. — Похоже, он слегка невезучий.

Кристин исчезла за поворотом. Дункан нахмурился и почесал затылок. Слова женщины заставили его поволноваться, пока он стоял перед своей комнатой и думал, чего же ожидать. Он чувствовал Митоса за дверью.

Сильным ударом он распахнул дверь. Митос удивленно посмотрел на него с койки, где сидел, устроившись по-турецки, и читал книгу.  
— Мак?

— Все хорошо? — Дункан посмотрел вокруг.

Митос тоже оглянулся с приятно удивленным, но растерянным выражением на лице.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Думаю, да. А что может быть не так?

Дункан почувствовал себя немного глупо, но потом вспомнил, что Митос заманил его в засаду, предал в руки Кристин и остальных. И преднамеренно, с большим удовольствием, фотографировал его в щекотливом положении, вероятно, с гнусной целью дальнейшего шантажа.  
— Ты! — прорычал он, указывая на Митоса.

— Я! — крикнул Митос в ответ, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше на кровати и слиться с подушкой.  
— Ну, ну, не злись. Тебе было весело, и ты это знаешь.

МакЛауд, остановившись только на секунду, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, и набросился на Митоса всем своим весом.

— Ой–ой–ой, — прохрипел Старейший, сворачиваясь в клубок. — Не бей меня, — умолял он, смеясь и извиваясь, и МакЛауд с большим трудом удерживал его в своих руках. Так что он сделал то единственное, что мог — крепко поцеловал его в губы, неловко прижимая своим весом.

Митос дернулся и застыл, его руки замерли в странном положении. Но потом внезапно расслабился под МакЛаудом, открываясь для томного, долгого поцелуя с губами, зубами и языком.

— Это не входит в твой трудовой контракт, — заявил Митос, его глаза вспыхнули.

— Давай назовем это сверхурочными, — ответил Дункан, целуя Митоса в нос. Тот открыл рот. МакЛауд потерся об него бедром. Затем отстранился, сорвал рубашку и вздрогнул, когда руки Митоса скользнули по его спине.

Старейший ухмыльнулся.  
— Все еще чувствительно?

— А ты как думаешь? — отозвался МакЛауд, пробираясь рукой в штаны Митоса и одним плавным движением обхватывая его член. Митос ахнул.

Полураздетые, они лежали на кровати, свесив с нее ноги. Дункан глубоко целовал Митоса, ворчал, когда тот царапал пальцами чувствительную кожу, и двигался навстречу его руке, пока не кончил, горячо и сильно. Он застыл на мгновение, слушая, как колотится в ушах сердце. Потом прижал губы к горлу Старейшего, прокладывая путь вниз к ключице, к соску. Он кружил языком по животу Митоса. Затем отодвинул мешавшую одежду и взял его член в рот, глубоко вбирая его длинными движениями. Митос вцепился в плечи Дункана, выгнулся на кровати и кончил.

В полубессознательном состоянии МакЛауд мог только убедиться, что все их конечности на месте и лежат на кровати, которая была явно недостаточно широкой для двоих. Но он решил эту проблему, заснув наполовину на Митосе, и больше ничего не помнил, пока будильник не разбудил их двумя часами позже.

***

На следующий день они погрузились на самолет НФК и направились через Трансантарктические горы к базе Амундсена-Скотта на Южном полюсе. Оттуда они выберутся на полярное плато.

МакЛауд сел напротив Митоса и Элис и пристегнулся. Их было только трое. — А где Бретт? — спросил он, перекрикивая гул моторов. Все утро не было видно ни Бретта, ни его улыбки.

— Он не полетит, — ответил Митос.

— Не полетит? — удивленно повторил Дункан, как будто Митос только что заявил, что Бретт превратился в пастернак. — Но почему? — Стоило бы почувствовать облегчение, но вместо этого МакЛауд ощутил странный прилив паники от разделения их славной маленькой группы. В конце концов, он привык к Бретту.

Митос пожал плечами.  
— Да он и не собирался. Его назначили в другое место.

Дункан нахмурился.  
— Почему?

— Не знаю. Просто назначен.

— Но почему?!

— МакЛауд, — жестко и раздраженно проговорил Митос, которого все это совсем не веселило.

Дункан ухмыльнулся, размышляя о предыдущей ночи, о том, как Митос откидывал голову, когда он кусал его за шею. Утром они чувствовали себя немного неловко, но Митос поцеловал его перед тем, как они покинули уединение своей комнаты. При этом воспоминании Дункан не мог не улыбнуться еще шире. Должно быть, его лицо отразило эти мысли, потому что Митос стал розовее антарктического утра.

Элис взглянула на них и мгновенно все поняла. МакЛауд тут же пожалел о попытке подразнить Старейшего. Ему не хотелось причинять боль Элис, не хотелось вставать между ней и Митосом, и тем, что там расцветало. Она отвернулась, отодвинулась как можно дальше и надела наушники для защиты от шума.

Митос с тревогой посмотрел на Элис и гневно глянул на МакЛауда. Общее настроение в самолете резко упало и оставалось таким, даже когда они поднялись в воздух. МакЛауд хотел извиниться, сказать, что он как-то все исправит, но шум был оглушающим. Так что он тоже надел наушники.

Самолет болтало туда-сюда от бокового ветра, он поднимался и нырял из-за турбулентности. Поначалу это было похоже на любой другой полет в Антарктике, неустойчивый и непредсказуемый. Но тряска становилась все хуже, и у МакЛауда разболелась голова от постоянной вибрации. Потом они резко провалились. Самолет выровнялся, но затем нырнул снова. Даже в наушниках Дункан слышал, как снаружи буря бьет в корпус самолета. Напротив него сидел Митос, выпрямившийся, бледный, с закрытыми глазами. Элис посмотрела на Дункана с выражением, которое он до этого видел у нее лишь однажды — в день несчастного случая во время спуска. Она была белой, напряженной и очень испуганной. Он отпустил ремень безопасности, игнорируя крики своих товарищей. Все равно он их не слышал.

Самолет яростно трясло. Из-за этого Дункан спотыкался, его бросало из стороны в сторону, но он сумел добраться до кабины. Здесь все шумело, тряслось и вообще был полный хаос. Он с трудом слышал, что говорят пилоты. Они заорали на него и жестами указали вернуться на свое место и пристегнуться.  
— Ураган! — прокричали они. — Очень плохо! Нам придется вернуться. Возвращаемся, возвращаемся!

Пилот повторял последнее слово, как будто это повторение могло сделать реальность более благосклонной. МакЛауд, шатаясь, пошел назад. Он ухватился за сетку, протянутую вдоль борта, и как раз в этот момент особенно сильный рывок сбил его с ног. Дункан ударился о потолок и упал на пол. Немного оглушенный, он попытался сесть. Неожиданно самолет перестал трястись, и теперь летел гладко. Дункан подумал, что все закончилось, буря прошла. В этот кристальный момент он посмотрел на Митоса и поймал его взгляд. Идеальный замерший кадр, замороженная фотография.

В следующую секунду пол самолета раскололся. Фюзеляж затрясся, как пробирка в центрифуге, прежде чем разлететься на осколки. МакЛауд увидел нечто ослепляюще-серое, почти черное. Он подумал, что ослеп. Он не различал верха и низа, но держался. Потом стало не за что держаться, Дункан ударился головой и больше ничего не чувствовал.

***

МакЛауд очнулся с резким вздохом. Ветер почти наполовину занес его снегом. Он оказался выброшен из самолета, выплюнут и оставлен в стороне. Было темно, неестественно темно из-за ослепляющей снежной бури, закрывающей солнце, но он мог видеть обломки самолета всего в нескольких футах перед собой. Конечности стали тяжелыми, руки и ноги не чувствовались, но он все равно поднялся и пошел.

Один из двигателей горел, но было так холодно, что Дункан не чувствовал тепла от пламени. Он звал Митоса, звал Элис, но его голос уносил ветер. Сначала он наткнулся на пилотов. Они лежали мертвые, смятые в несуразную кучу конечностей, вырванную из кабины.

МакЛауд залез в самолет, выкрикивая имя Митоса. Тот был все еще пристегнут и практически невредим, не считая сломанной шеи. Услышав стон, Дункан бросился в сторону Элис. Ее живот проткнул стальной стержень, она истекала кровью. Вокруг уже образовалась лужа красного снега.

Сквозь визг ветра и рев пламени в двигателе он слышал собственное оглушающее дыхание. Он взял Элис за руку. На ее ресницах собирался снег, тонкий порошок, похожий на сахарную пудру. Дункан вытер ей лицо. Элис была в сознании, он видел, что она узнала его. Она смотрела ему в глаза, пока ее жизнь вытекала в снег.

Дункан оставался с ней, пока не испугался, что не сможет уйти, и они с Митосом будут похоронены здесь навеки. Перед тем как встать, он закрыл Элис глаза.

Ползая по обломкам самолета, он нашел их припасы, палатки и спальные мешки, камеры Митоса и пленки, а также аварийный комплект, который был на каждом самолете НФК. В разрушенной кабине отыскался спутниковый телефон.

МакЛауд быстро поставил палатку, зажег в углу одну из походных плиток, потом вернулся к месту крушения. Он потащил уже почти полностью замерзшее тело Митоса сквозь бурю. Ветер замел следы почти мгновенно. Из спальных мешков МакЛауд сделал кокон. Митос был синий, мертвые глаза смотрели в пустоту. Дункан с трудом раздевал его, пытаясь избавиться от замерзшей одежды, пальцы плохо гнулись, не удерживая вещи. МакЛауд тоже разделся и лег на Митоса, чтобы было дать ему как можно больше тепла.

Мысли не останавливались. Но они были не о мертвых пилотах. И не об Элис. Все, что он мог сделать, — это снова и снова растирать руки Митоса.  
— Давай, — произнес он. — Вернись ко мне. Возвращайся.

Лежа на Митосе и дрожа от холода, он заговорил. Он рассказывал Митосу о путешествии, в которое отправился после смерти Коннора, о забавных маленьких городках, в которых побывал, о странных людях, которых встретил.  
— Она собирала трехногих собак. Когда я был там, у нее их было десять или двенадцать, все названные в честь мертвых президентов. Моим любимым был Труман. Боксер. Он был всего лишь щенком, брошенным хозяевами, оставленным умирать от голода. Когда она нашла его, правую заднюю лапу пришлось ампутировать. Я оставался там три месяца. Это было в Техасе, около Галвестона.

И так далее, и так далее. Он продолжал говорить, обхватывая руками неподатливое тело Митоса. Шептал ему на ухо.  
— Я так рад, что ты предложил мне поехать с тобой. Так рад, что я здесь. Очнись, Митос. Очнись.

Он не знал, как долго говорил. Вероятно, часы. Вдруг Митос резко вздохнул, втягивая воздух. МакЛауд увидел, как его лицо начало приобретать естественный цвет, а глаза распахнулись. Он стиснул Митоса в объятиях, уткнулся головой в быстро согревающуюся шею и почувствовал, что по лицу текут слезы.

***

Когда Дункан проснулся, он лежал, прижавшись щекой к груди Митоса: сердце билось ровно. Он шевельнулся и поднял голову. Походная плитка в углу давала совсем немного света. Кожа Митоса была красной и покрытой синяками из-за лопнувших капилляров. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся к щеке Дункана, мягко провел по волосам. Опухшие пальцы стали черными от обморожения, но энергия бессмертного постепенно побеждала повреждения. МакЛауд решил, что холод замедляет исцеление.

— Больно? — спросил он. Должно было быть ужасно больно. Он сдвинулся, чтобы проверить руки и ноги Старейшего.

Митос пожал плечами.  
— Выживу, — он невесело улыбнулся. — Элис?

МакЛауд опустил глаза, проводя руками по бедрам Митоса. Он осторожно снял с него носки. Пальцы ног были черные, но МакЛауд видел, как искры исцеления пробегают по коже.  
— Она пережила крушение, но всего на несколько минут. Я ничего не мог сделать. Мне жаль. Оба пилота тоже погибли.

Митос прикрыл глаза, поднял опухшие сине-черные руки и закрыл лицо.

Дункан порылся в припасах. Нашелся запас еды на случай аварии, сигнальные ракеты и карта. Он снова надел верхнюю одежду, взял маленький котелок и вышел наружу в темноту и холодный ветер. Нужно было набрать как можно больше снега, — мелкий и рассыпчатый, тот улетал, как только МакЛауд пытался зачерпнуть его. Дункан собирал его, пока руки не начали замерзать.

Вернувшись, он сделал теплую жидкую пищу для себя и Митоса. Поднес кружку к губам Старейшего и заставил пить. Митосу в особенности нужна была еда. Им обоим нужна.

Когда он включил спутниковый телефон, тот запищал: нет сигнала. Не с такой бурей, закрывающей все небо. Им придется подождать.

***

Буря длилась много часов, пока не затихла. МакЛауд не знал точно, как долго. Он сделал еще еды для Митоса. Они немного поспали. Митос лежал рядом и с трудом, напряженно, дышал из-за медленного болезненного исцеления. Счет времени был потерян, Дункан не знал точно — день сейчас или ночь. Без спутниковой связи телефон был бесполезен. МакЛауд вернулся к разрушенному фюзеляжу и собрал то, что могло бы им пригодиться. Но на себе они не смогут унести много. Он оттащил тела пилотов от разрушенного самолета и положил их возле скалистого выступа, который создавал естественное укрытие от ветра. Затем вернулся за телом Элис, но обнаружил Митоса, идущего ему навстречу и несущего ее на руках.

Он хотел заставить друга вернуться в палатку, но отступил в сторону и позволил ему уложить Элис рядом с остальными. Ледяные скалы не раскопаешь, и Дункан задумался, не сжечь ли им тела, — или стоит их просто оставить так. Возможно, потом их как-нибудь заберут и передадут родственникам.

МакЛауд посмотрел на небо. Он видел солнце, но ветер все еще был силен и из-за гор поднимались облака. Спутниковый телефон пикнул в поисках связи — безуспешно. Вернувшись в палатку, он обнаружил, что Митос собирает припасы и складывает походную плитку. Все стало понятно.

— Пора убираться отсюда, — сказал Дункан.

***

МакЛауд нес тяжелый груз, еду и необходимые припасы, а в рюкзак Митоса положил легкие вещи. Камеры пришлось оставить, но они взяли с собой пленки. Из того, что нашлось в самолете, удалось соорудить две обвязки, — их надели поверх одежды, и Горец защелкнул между собой и Митосом длинную страховочную веревку. Каждый взял по ледорубу. По найденным в аварийном комплекте подробным картам МакЛауд попытался максимально точно рассчитать скорость и траекторию самолета, а также сколько времени они пролетели перед падением. Теперь он примерно знал, где они находились — на восточной стороне Трансантарктических гор.

Он уговорил Митоса идти первым. Они двигались так быстро, как могли, но оба были не в лучшей форме. Старейший часто спотыкался. МакЛауд продолжал смотреть на небо, периодически проверяя телефон. Иногда ему почти удавалось поймать связь. Он думал, что все дело в буре или в чем-нибудь с ней связанном.

Они продолжали идти, часто останавливаясь передохнуть; еда быстро кончалась. Их дорога шла по плотному снегу и твердому льду. Иногда уклон был слабый, а иногда приходилось использовать крюки и ледорубы, преодолевая неожиданные провалы и утесы. Пальцы Дункана плохо слушались, иногда вдруг подгибались ноги. Он не мог ясно мыслить — голова, казалось, была набита ватой, а в конечности острыми шипами впивался мороз. МакЛауд отдал Митосу одну из шоколадок. На подобной высоте и в таком холоде, с энергозатратами на скалолазание и исцеление, они потребляли совсем мало калорий. Лицо Старейшего, та часть, что была видна, казалось серым от истощения. МакЛауд не знал, сколько часов прошло, прежде чем тот упал на колени.

— Давай, — сказал Дункан, просовывая руки ему подмышки. — Продолжай двигаться, еще немного! — они были почти на плато. Горец боялся, что если они остановятся сейчас, то не поднимутся снова.

— Забудь об этом. Просто оставь меня.

— Давай без театральных эффектов. Вставай! — МакЛауд попытался поднять Митоса, но силы ему изменили. Они оба грохнулись на землю.

— Нет, я серьезно. Ты можешь вернуться за мной, — Митос прислонился затылком к Дункану.

Холод от земли пробирался вверх и вгрызался в позвоночник. МакЛауд так замерз, что ему стало тепло. Если он уйдет без Митоса, то вернется за ним. Можно оставить ему большую часть припасов. Возможно, тот даже выживет. Или замерзнет. Замороженный Митос на палочке. Привезти его в таком состоянии в Новую Зеландию, бело-голубого и безжизненного, в мешке для трупов. Сквозь тупой, плотный туман в голове, МакЛауд осознал, о чем думает, и вскочил на ноги.  
— Даже не обсуждается!

— Мак, — протянул Митос. — Я выдохся. Моя кровь превратилась в лед. Сердце больше не может биться. Это тяжелая гипотермия, я же чувствую. В конце концов мы оба замерзнем навсегда.

— Я сказал нет! Ни за что! А теперь пошел! Давай! — МакЛауд попытался найти опору, его руки все еще были у Митоса подмышками. — Иди, ну!

Он почувствовал, как Митос втянул воздух и оттолкнулся от него, как от рычага, и они оба встали.

Спотыкаясь, они двинулась вперед. Через какое-то время МакЛауд достал еще две шоколадки и обе отдал Митосу. Затем достал одну себе. У них все еще была еда. Немного, совершенно недостаточно, но хоть что-то. Митос начал тихонько посмеиваться про себя. Потом все громче и громче, пока им не пришлось остановиться, чтобы он смог перевести дыхание.

— Я тебе не мешаю? — спросил МакЛауд, при этом тоже улыбаясь. — В чем дело?

— Это было ужасно. Как сцена из по-настоящему хренового фильма, — он спародировал Дункана. — Двииигайся! Кто ты, Сара Коннор?

— Но это сработало, правда же? — отозвался Горец, смущаясь и смеясь.

— Это была сцена для «Оскара». Ну, по крайней мере, сгодилась бы для трейлера.

Митос продолжал хихикать, опьяняюще и заразительно. МакЛауд присоединился к нему. Они оба теряли ту слабую связь с реальностью, что у них еще оставалась, но это было нормально. Даже хорошо, пока они продолжали двигаться, спускаясь с горы.

***

Сильный ветер настиг их, когда они, спотыкаясь, выбрались на более ровный участок плато. Рыхлый снег летел в лицо. МакЛауд чувствовал Митоса на другом конце страховочной веревки. Они уже достаточно далеко отошли от гор, когда Митос остановился, натянув трос, упал на колени и сполз на землю. В ослепляющем круговороте Дункан осознал, как сильно недооценил этот континент. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности благодаря бессмертию, но здесь даже это не давало гарантий, не могло спасти. Он впервые осознал, что они могут не справиться.

Это все те катабатические ветра, о которых он читал: сильные, безжалостные, они могли дуть неделями. Спутниковый телефон пикнул. Сквозь шум бури МакЛауду показалось, что тот пикнул снова.

— Алло! — заорал он, выхватывая телефон из рюкзака и нажимая на кнопки. — Да, мы здесь!

Голос, донесшийся из телефона, был тихим и надтреснутым, его уносил ветер.  
— Это Джаффо, станция Мак-Мердо! Вызываю борт НФК 20!

МакЛауд едва не заплакал. Если бы у него в теле еще оставалась жидкость, он бы сел и зарыдал, как ребенок.  
— Это Дункан МакЛауд, — ответил он. — Борт НФК 20 разбился, мы не знаем точное место крушения, но мы были на восточной стороне Трансантарктических гор. Выживших двое — я и Адам Пирсон, — он посмотрел на Митоса, который все еще лежал на земле, припорошенный снегом.

На другом конце наступила заполненная статическими помехами тишина.  
— Магнитная буря, — сказал Джаффо. — Сильные помехи. Мы не могли засечь телефон. Поисково-спасательная группа уже в пути. Двигайтесь к этим координатам.

МакЛауд вынул карту, запоминая координаты, которые продиктовал ему Джаффо. Поисково-спасательный ориентир был в десяти-пятнадцати километрах дальше к востоку. Но Дункан не был уверен, где они находятся в данный момент, поэтому не мог точно определить, в какую сторону идти. Он посмотрел на небо. Метель мешала разглядеть солнце, и ему стало отчаянно жаль, что у него с собой нет GPS-навигатора. Разговор окончился, и телефон замолчал. Дункан не знал, сколько у них времени, и прибудет ли поисковая группа на самолете или вертолете.

Он поднял Митоса на ноги, встряхнул и начал хлестать по щекам, пока тот не очнулся и не отпихнул его. Если нужно, МакЛауд потащит его на себе весь остаток пути, но они обязательно доберутся до точки спасения. Координаты они получили. Используя их и свое внутреннее чутье, Горец выбрал направление.

К счастью, чем дальше они уходили от гор, тем заметнее стихала буря. Только вот ветер все равно был силен и толкал их в спины и бока. Митос врезался в Дункана, потом ушел вбок, пока страховочный трос не заставил его споткнуться и пьяно побрести обратно. МакЛауд знал, что направление удержать нереально, но продолжал смотреть на телефон и карту.

Поверхность под ногами была неровной. Гребни и глубокие канавки были, казалось, вырезаны в снегу и льду, будто зубчатые края раковины, выгравированы параллельно направлению ветра. Заструги — вот как назывались эти гребни, вспомнил он.

Сзади упал Митос. МакЛауд почувствовал натяжение веревки. Он повернулся, чтобы заорать на своего спутника, но споткнулся о большой снежный гребень и пропахал его ногами. Земля разверзлась, и он упал назад, размахивая руками, и вскрикнул от неожиданности.

Дункан «зарубился» — так здесь называли случаи, когда неожиданно проваливаешься во скрытую расселину в леднике. Его падение остановилось внезапным рывком. Обвязка резко дернула вверх. Он услышал громкий щелчок и заорал от ослепляюще-белой боли в сломанном позвоночнике.

Ошеломленный шоком и болью, МакЛауд поднял взгляд и увидел Митоса, наполовину свесившегося с обрыва. Тот удержался на краю расселины, заклинив ледоруб во льду под слоем снега.

МакЛауд слышал, как Митос борется, пытаясь выбраться на поверхность, но вес его спутника делал это невозможным.

— Митос! — позвал Горец. Они смотрели друг на друга, болтаясь на концах соединявшей их веревки. Затем он вытащил нож из внутреннего кармана куртки. — Иди дальше.

— Не смей! — прохрипел Митос сквозь стиснутые зубы, все еще пытаясь вылезти из расселины.

— Все в порядке, — Дункан поднес нож к веревке.

— Я серьезно, МакЛауд. Если ты перережешь веревку, я тебя никогда не прощу, — под их вглядами расстояние улетучилось. Казалось, что они сейчас в додзе, бьются на мечах, бросают друг другу вызов, проверяют, как сильно прогнется противник. Дункан поверил — Митос его не простит. Он убрал нож от веревки и вместо этого перерезал лямки рюкзака. Тот полетел вниз, унося с собой припасы и спутниковый телефон.

Кряхтя и вскрикивая с каждым выигранным сантиметром, Митос медленно поднялся и перевалился через край. МакЛауд наблюдал снизу, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. В какой-то момент он смог упереться в борта расселины, используя для подъема нож и ледоруб. Но без помощи ног это оказалось почти бесполезно. Он чувствовал, как его медленно тащат наверх. Наконец ему удалось осмотреться. Расселина была красивой. Ее заполняли величественные ледяные скульптуры, громадные ледяные шипы и полости, залитые синим светом. МакЛауд понял, что у него все еще есть камера — он всегда носил ее во внутреннем кармане. «Для Митоса», подумал он и сделал несколько снимков.

Наверху он схватил напарника за руку. Еле живые, они повалились с ног на краю расселины, задыхаясь и цепляясь друг за друга. Митос улыбнулся, и Дункан улыбнулся в ответ. Они не шевелились.

— У меня сломана спина, — сказал Горец. Они привалились к небольшому холмику. Вокруг них ветер порывами нес снег.

— Итак... — начал Митос непринужденно, как будто они сидели в баре и пили пиво во время просмотра игры. У них не было тента, не было укрытия, не было еды. К счастью, Дункан вспомнил, что положил сигнальные ракеты в рюкзак Митоса. Он вынул их, стиснул в руках и зажег — они вспыхнули ярким цветом фуксии. Знал бы кто, далеко ли до места встречи.  
— Чем планируешь заняться после всего этого?

— О, не знаю, — протянул Митос. — Думаю, поеду в отпуск. Куда-нибудь в теплое место. Бора-Бора.

МакЛауд хихикнул и ухмыльнулся. Он не мог не спросить.  
— Один поедешь?

Митос промолчал.  
— Я солгал тебе, — сказал он через некоторое время.

— Хмм, — Дункан немного сдвинулся. Раздраженная красная кожа покрывала скулы и кончик носа Митоса. Его губы были сухими и потрескавшимися. Старейший избегал его взгляда. — О чем? — мягко спросил Дункан.

— Я знаю, почему попросил тебя поехать со мной, — в холодном воздухе голос Митоса звучал особенно тихо.

МакЛауд ждал, что Митос уточнит, но тот больше ничего не сказал. Ярко горели сигнальные ракеты. Он повернулся и прислонился к Митосу, прижавшись щекой к щеке.

Ветер усилился. Это были не ревущие катабатические ветра, а скорее прижимающие к земле порывы. МакЛауд посмотрел наверх и увидел, что неподалеку садится вертолет. Появился улыбчивый человек. Шотландец до того обрадовался Бретту, что готов был его расцеловать. Вот только что-то было не так. Где медицинская эвакуация? Почему Бретт один? Где поисково-спасательная команда? Он почувствовал, как Митос рядом с ним напрягся в ожидании. У него самого свело живот от страха.

Бретт устало потащился к ним через гребни застругов.  
— Привет, — сказал он из-за солнечных очков со своей обычной широкой белозубой улыбкой. — Кое-кто ждал встречи с вами.

Он отошел в сторону. МакЛауд увидел, как из вертолета выпрыгнул незнакомый ему человек с длинным палашом в руках. Зов бессмертного с покалыванием пробежал по хребту МакЛауда и растаял в онемевших ногах. Человек приблизился и остановился всего в нескольких метрах. Высокий брюнет, одетый в стандартную одежду НФК.

МакЛауд посмотрел на Митоса. Глаза Старейшего были яркими, жесткими.  
— Ты, должно быть, тот самый Карсон, — спокойно сказал он.

Карсон наклонил голову.  
— А ты доктор Бенджамин Адамс. Ты знал моего учителя Моргана Уолкера.

— А, — отозвался Митос, пытаясь подняться. Он сжал в одной руке свой ледоруб, а в другую взял ледоруб Дункана. — Этого стоило ожидать.

МакЛауд схватил Митоса за руку, но что он мог сказать? Ничего нельзя было сделать. Он не чувствовал ног. И даже если бы он смог подняться, бежать тоже было некуда. Полная беспомощность. Он сжал рукоятку маленького ножа, который до сих пор держал в руке.  
— Митос, — прошептал он. Горло свело судорогой.

Глаза Старейшего были грустными, но ясными и такими яркими от солнца и ветра. Он сжал руку Дункана и повернулся к Карсону.

***

Митос споткнулся, одним ледорубом блокируя замахивающийся меч Карсона, а другим делая рубящее движение. МакЛауд чувствовал, насколько Митос измотан, и вздрагивал от каждого удара, который получал Старейший. Карсон просто играл. Скоро все будет кончено. Карсон резанул Митоса по бедру. Тот вскрикнул, но пригнулся как раз вовремя, сделал встречный выпад и попал Карсону в предплечье. Они отскочили друг от друга и стали кружить. Митос спотыкался и не мог двигаться прямо.

МакЛауд вспоминал то немногое, что знал о Моргане Уолкере. Работорговец и убийца. Карсон не был похож на убийцу. Он выглядел как бизнесмен, магнат с Уолл Стрит, устроивший маскарад на диких просторах Антарктиды. Дело было в деньгах. МакЛауд подумал об Элис Барретт и ее идеалах, ее мечтах. Этот человек считал, что может владеть Антарктидой.

Ветер подул сильнее, швыряя горсти снега и закрывая МакЛауду обзор. Карсон взмахнул палашом, разрезая холодный воздух, и оттолкнул Митоса. Тот упал и растянулся на спине, парируя каждый удар. Он зацепил палаш обоими ледорубами и пнул ногой. Карсон отшатнулся. Прежде чем он смог опомниться, Митос широко размахнулся и вонзил ледоруб в его правую руку. Следующий взмах вогнал другой ледоруб в шею противника. Карсон схватился за горло здоровой рукой, кровь фонтаном хлестала сквозь пальцы.

Шатаясь и еле держась на ногах, Митос добрался до меча Карсона и нанес ему смертельный удар. Облако из снега и электричества поднялось над головой победившего. Когда началась Передача Силы, он рухнул.  
Вертолет заискрился и взорвался. Затянутое облаками небо потемнело.

МакЛауд увидел, как Бретт сунул руку в карман, вытащил пистолет и наставил его на Митоса. Человек был испуган — и этот страх проступал в улыбке. Дункан пожалел, что у него не действуют ноги и, оттолкнувшись, перевалился на колени.  
— Эй! — крикнул он. Передача заканчивалась. Митос без движения лежал на земле. Бретт повернулся. МакЛауд поднял нож. Бретт в шоке смотрел, как нож вонзился в его плечо. Он выронил пистолет и, крича от боли, упал на колени, а затем завалился на бок.

МакЛауд подполз к Митосу. Буря Передачи запорошила снегом лицо, затуманила зрение. Ему показалось, что он увидел нетронутую бурей фигуру, идущую сквозь секущий ветер. Затем появилось еще несколько человек. Лежа на спине, он увидел знакомое лицо Кристин.

— Помощь нужна? — спросила она, и самодовольная улыбка тронула ее губы. Она всматривалась в лицо шотландца. В этот момент она была самым красивым существом во Вселенной.

Когда Кристин опустилась на колени около Бретта и сняла перчатки, чтобы измерить пульс, на внутренней стороне ее запястья показалась татуировка Наблюдателей. МакЛауд удивился, как он пропустил это раньше.

***

Медотсек на станции Мак-Мердо пах антисептиком и нашатырным спиртом. МакЛауд был подключен к капельнице, накачивающей физраствором его тело. Он не мог повернуться и попытался изменить наклон своей кровати. Митос спал в соседней нише, тоже с капельницей. По крайней мере, его кожа в основном вернулась в нормальное состояние и почти потеряла следы серьезного обморожения. МакЛауд пытался настоять на том, что ему не нужна медицинская помощь, но Кристин не слушала.  
— Никто не узнает, — сказала она. — У меня все схвачено. Вы оба страдаете от обезвоживания и гипотермии.

На сердечных мониторах и аппаратах ЭКГ криво висели украшения. Огоньки обрамляли дверной проем и окно, ведущее в другую комнату. Они пропустили Рождество где-то между скалистыми обрывами и голубым льдом.

Дверь открылась и появилась Кристин с двумя подносами еды. Один из них она оставила рядом с Митосом, чтобы он поел, когда проснется. Второй поставила прямо перед МакЛаудом.

Она придвинула стул.  
— Съешь все. От тебя прежнего осталась примерно треть.

МакЛауд поймал отражение в металлической поверхности шкафчика напротив. Его лицо стало худым, но он был уверен, что восстановится. До еды он хотел получить ответы.  
— Ты была наблюдателем Карсона?

— Остынет, — ответила она, положив ложку в тарелку с супом. Когда он не взял ложку, она улыбнулась. — Очевидно.

— Ты должна была дать нам знать.

Она сложила руки на груди.  
— Мы этим не занимаемся, ты же знаешь. Что я могла сказать, чтобы что-то изменилось? Он бы нашел способ бросить вызов. Я делала, что было в моих силах — наблюдала.

— Ты должна была что-то сказать, — настаивал МакЛауд. — Элис погибла, двое пилотов погибли. Если бы ты пришла ко мне, так не случилось бы. Она бы все еще была жива, — снова тот самый старый спор. Наблюдатели сидят сложа руки и ничего не делают, пока гибнут невинные люди.

Кристин пристально посмотрела на него. В ее глазах читалась жалость.  
— У Карсона было много качеств. Он был влиятельным, богатым, но даже он не мог контролировать Антарктиду. Не по-настоящему. Элис Барретт, Маркус Степлтон и Стиви Уилльямс погибли, потому что Маркус и Стиви решили полететь через Трансантарктические горы в бурю вместо того, чтобы повернуть назад. Карсон был всего лишь авантюристом. Если он видел что-то, что можно использовать, он это делал. Это Антарктида, МакЛауд. Она не берет пленных. Даже таких, как вы.

Это была правда, Дункан знал, но Кристин не смотрела ему в глаза. С ними играли, как с марионетками. МакЛауд понимал, что во всем произошедшем есть его вина, ведь он изо всех сил игнорировал собственные подозрения. Но он не мог позволить ей так легко сорваться с крючка.  
— Они полетели в шторм из-за безрассудства или потому что, откажись они, их не взяли бы на работу следующим летом? — спросил он. — Что насчет денег, которые Карсон вливал в Антарктику, и для которых научные исследования были лишь прикрытием? Если бы Карсону не мешали, он бы захватил весь континент со всеми его потенциальными ресурсами. Ты права, он использовал всех. Даже тебя.

В ее темных глазах ничего нельзя было прочесть.  
— Съешь все, что на подносе, — сказала она, вставая. Он остановил ее, прежде чем она ушла.

— Ты любишь это место. Ты похожа на Элис. Ее вел тот же внутренний огонь. Я вижу его и в твоих глазах. Не забывай об этом.

Кристин вырвала руку, посмотрела на него пару секунд и ушла.

МакЛауд вздохнул. Все прошло не слишком удачно, и он жалел, что так сильно надавил на Наблюдателя. Рядом шевельнулся Митос.  
— Смотрю, ты проснулся, — МакЛауд проглотил первую ложку супа.

— Знаешь, они не изменятся, — голос Митоса был резким, хриплым. — Она сказала: это не то, что они делают. Это не то, кто они.

— Понимаю, — тихо ответил МакЛауд. — Но Кристин может измениться. Ты веришь в неизменность вещей. Что-то случается просто потому, что случается. Элис в любом случае умерла бы, так или иначе, — МакЛауд не спорил. Он прожил достаточно, чтобы понимать, как сложно измениться. Это похоже на те самые катабатические ветра, что выдувают желобки заструг в снегу. Иногда нужно просто позволить ветру нести себя. Возможно, он не смог бы предотвратить крушение самолета. Возможно, он такой же самонадеянный, как Карсон.

МакЛауд не смотрел на Митоса, но слышал дыхание и шорох ткани.

— Нет.

— Что нет?

— Ты очень громко думаешь. Ты не похож на него, так что перестань. Все что мы можем — учиться на наших ошибках и правильных поступках и продолжать жить. У Элис были свои подозрения насчет Карсона и, возможно, она привлекла к себе слишком много внимания. Никто из нас не безгрешен.  
Похоже, Митос пытался убедить самого себя, но Дункан был благодарен. Они замолчали и больше не говорили, пока Джаффо не выпустил их и не отправил обратно в их комнату. Митос исчез, а МакЛауд остался собирать вещи для завтрашнего отъезда.

***

Проводить их собралась целая толпа: Джаффо, Силла, Томми и множество других, чьи имена омывали МакЛауда, когда он обнимал их, жал руки, целовал кого-то в щеку. Он поискал взглядом Кристин, но ее нигде не было. Перед тем как войти в темную дверь самолета, он оглянулся и посмотрел на всех обитателей станции. Он увидел Кристин, та стояла в одиночестве на большом холме рядом с южной стороной станции. Она повернулась и посмотрела в их сторону; на таком расстоянии он не мог разглядеть ее лица. Она помахала рукой, и он помахал в ответ.

Этим утром МакЛауд узнал, что Бретт выжил, и его вывезут из Антарктиды, как только его можно будет перемещать. Возвращаться ему запретили. Уже поползли слухи, что НФК разорен, зазвучали вопросы о том, что все это могло означать, о будущем Антарктики, о месте каждого здесь. Он видел испуганные лица и лица, полные надежд. На некоторых читалось облегчение.  
С Митосом они не разговаривали с той самой беседы в медотсеке. Только изредка бросали короткие фразы во время сборов. «Митос, ты точно все забрал из темной комнаты?» «Мак, все выгреб из тумбочек?»

Полет был тихим, долгим и напряженным. Они прилетели в Крайстчерч вечером того же дня. В отеле, перед тем, как разойтись по номерам, МакЛауд все понял. Он знал это еще перед отъездом со станции Мак-Мердо, но игнорировал.

— Митос, — начал он, пытаясь придумать, как лучше сформулировать. Старейший посмотрел на него сияющими в свете коридорных ламп глазами. Казалось, трос безопасности еще протянут между ними, и наступила пора перерезать веревку. Дункан полез в карман и протянул свою камеру. — Оставь себе. Там есть фотографии для тебя, — он держал фотоаппарат в руке, пока Митос наконец не взял его. — Все будет хорошо, — сказал он без всякой причины. Ему просто очень хотелось, чтобы так и было.

Митос улыбнулся.  
— Верю.

Утром на стойке регистрации МакЛауда ждала записка, написанная знакомым почерком.

«Мой сарай сгорел дотла.  
Теперь я вижу луну.

Через шесть месяцев будь где-то, где я смогу тебя найти».

Как обычно, подумал МакЛауд. Митос оставляет таинственные послания и исчезает.

***

Адам Пирсон исчез. Он вычистил квартиру в Лондоне и оставил ее пустой. Никто из адвокатов и агентов не знал, как его найти. Он сказал, что свяжется сам, когда будет готов, и на этом все. МакЛауд не слишком усердствовал в поисках. Он верил, что Старик появится, когда придет время.

Поначалу Горцу пришлось нелегко в одиночку. После стольких напряженных дней, когда они проводили дни и ночи вместе, завися друг от друга, связанные чем-то большим, чем простая веревка, — это оказалось похоже на потерю конечности, слуха или зрения. Тяжелее всего было по ночам. МакЛауд прислушивался к дыханию Митоса, и, не слыша его, не мог заснуть.

Он купил лодку. Большую двенадцатиметровую одиночную яхту с приличных размеров каютой и трехметровой мачтой. Он назвал ее «Заструги», потому что она разрезала волны, создавая гребни и ложбинки. На шесть месяцев море стало его домом. Он путешествовал, причаливая тут и там. Провел неделю с Амандой в Мексике. Навестил Джо в Сан-Франциско. Джо не ответил на вопросы, только улыбнулся, показав неровные зубы. — Я просто не знаю, приятель. Он со мной не общается.

МакЛауд фыркнул и отхлебнул виски. Хотелось вернуться на яхту и уйти в море, но он заставил себя сидеть на месте.

— Кристин отказалась от назначения на другую должность, — сказал Джо, поднимаясь со стула и беря в руки гитару. — Мне показалось, ты хотел бы узнать.

Да, Дункану было интересно. Он надеялся, что это оказалось хорошим решением.

В июне он отправился к берегам Южной Калифорнии и немало заплатил, чтобы встать на причале «Марина Дель Рей». Он воспользовался своими кредитными картами, проверил электронную почту, перенаправил всю корреспонденцию в местное почтовое отделение. Дункан сидел в кофейнях, читал газеты и журналы и ездил на пляж Венис на взятом напрокат автомобиле, но ночевал всегда на яхте. Как-то утром он пил кофе и читал небольшую заметку на последних страницах июньского номера «National Geographic». Заголовок гласил: «Научный Фонд Карсона: раскрыто еще больше секретов».

Похоже, когда Карсон исчез — был признан погибшим как очередная жертва Антарктики — неожиданно всплыли тайные интересы структур, за которыми стояли большие деньги, власть и потенциальные контракты на добычу полезных ископаемых. Неизвестный скупил акции Карсона и начал уничтожение этой системы, вынося на публику все новую и новую информацию. НФК больше не существовало, он был реформирован и назван «Антарктические Исследования Барретт». Управляли им Джеффри «Джаффо» Стивенс и Кристин Делуна. В их задачи входило охрана окружающей среды, исследования и безопасность.

Что ж, подумал МакЛауд, Митос определенно не сидел без дела.

Шли летние дни, длинные и расслабленные. У МакЛауда появилась привычка вставать, идти в местное кафе на завтрак, затем отправляться за покупками на день, а после этого — копаться на яхте, занимаясь мелкими работами и ремонтом.

В жаркий вторник он вернулся с завтрака и нашел на корме коричневую посылку в бумажной обертке без подписи. Дункан отнес ее в каюту, разложил покупки, а затем сорвал обертку. Это был большой альбом с фотографиями. На обложке виднелся снимок, сделанный в расселине, показывающий великолепный ледяной сад, который никто и никогда, кроме него, не увидит в реальности. Внутри альбома были развертки с панорамными видами ледников и открытого голубого неба, тревожные снимки узких, покрытых льдом коридоров между нависающими скалами, сумрачные подводные фотографии сияющей морской жизни. Между сказочными фотографиями были вкрапления черно-белых кадров — большинство с Элис, некоторые с ним самим и несколько с другими людьми.

Один раздел был заполнен фотографиями, сделанными цифровой камерой, — сотни улыбающихся лиц людей, работавших на станции Мак-Мердо. Его заставили улыбнуться увеличенные снимки самого себя, бегущего сквозь метель, бледной спиной к камере. И снимки остальных, кто веселился рядом в тот день. Он обнаружил свое имя рядом с Адамом Пирсоном.

От Зова бессмертного у него ослабели колени. Яхта качнулась, когда кто-то ступил на борт. Услышав тихий стук, МакЛауд повернулся и увидел Митоса в узком дверном проеме. Он был больше похож на себя, и меньше на яппи. Просто Митос — в темном плаще, футболке с длинными рукавами и черных джинсах. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга.

— Это должна была быть лодка, да? — спросил Митос.

МакЛауд хмыкнул.  
— Ты говоришь, будто удивлен, — он достал две бутылки пива из маленького холодильника на камбузе, протянул одну Митосу и сделал большой глоток из своей. — Приехал снова предложить мне работу?

— Нет, — ответил Старейший, заходя наконец в каюту. Здесь было не так много места, чтобы стоять прямо на привычном расстоянии друг от друга. — Да, — пауза. — Нет.

— Понятно, —МакЛауд развеселился.

Митос увидел книгу на маленьком столике. Подошел и перевернул пару страниц.  
— Последняя работа Адама Пирсона. Что думаешь?

МакЛауд несколько секунд рассматривал спину Митоса, пытаясь прочитать язык его тела: нервозный, ожидающий, сдержанный.  
— Я думаю, это потрясающе, — мягко ответил он.

Митос повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Это много значит для меня. Спасибо.

МакЛауд не знал, что сказать дальше. Не был уверен — обычный это визит или что-то большее. Он заразился тревогой Митоса и почувствовал, как в животе все сжимается.  
— Есть хочешь? Тебе повезло, я только что ходил за покупками. Или мы можем сходить куда-нибудь...

Митос шагнул ближе и поцелуем заставил Дункана замолчать, зажав его в углу среди шкафчиков. МакЛауд открыл рот, и Митос продвинулся глубже. Поцелуй длился, странствовал между слившимися губами и зубами, языки скользили друг по другу. МакЛауд слегка прикусил шею Митоса.

Тот втянул воздух и повернул голову для лучшего доступа.  
— Вообще-то, видишь ли, я рассчитывал, что на этот раз ты мне предложишь работу.

— Митос, — проговорил МакЛауд, убирая недопитое пиво и ведя его дальше сквозь узкий проем. Он расстегнул джинсы друга, толкнул его на кровать, расположенную в носовой части яхты, и забрался сверху.  
— Заткнись.

— Отлично. Хорошая иде...  
Конец фразы смялся. МакЛауд опустился на Митоса и глубоко поцеловал его. Они оба посмеивались, избавляясь от остатков одежды и пытаясь не столкнуться лбами в тесном пространстве. Дункан приподнялся на локте и поймал руку Митоса, переплетая их пальцы. Это была надежная, сильная рука. Он вспомнил опухшие пальцы, черные от обморожения, и поднес руку к губам.

Яхта мягко покачивалась на волнах.


End file.
